Boogeyman
by Eye of the Hawk
Summary: The death of Jane's boogeyman is not as peaceful as it seems. Please read and review.
1. Boogeyman

Boogeyman

Jane stood in autopsy staring at the black bag that sat on top of the gleaming table. Despite the gloomy image of a dead body on a cold slab Jane was happy. The call she received earlier this morning lightened her mood and the hangover from the many drinks at the Robber last night. "Would you like me to start, Jane," Maura's calming voice filled the small room bringing Jane out of her daze.

"Why," Jane asked in an almost hurt tone. Maura's confused look caused Jane to continue, "Why is did they bring him here?" The ME felt for Jane. The person in the body bag had brought about so much fear in to the young detective's life. "The prison wants to know if it was their fault for his death. The guard that dropped his body off is going to take the report back to the prison," Maura said as she moved closer to the table to start the autopsy.

"It's just not fair, after everything he's done- all the lives he destroyed- he got to die peacefully," the brunette claimed as she stared at the knots that formed on her hands so long ago. "I know," Maura added as Jane turned to leave while she opened the black bag. "Hello, Dr. Isles," Jane's blood froze as her boogeyman's voice flooded her ears. Turning to face the monster on the table she saw Maura's body jerk backwards as the scalpel in Hoyt's hand sank into her. Time slowed down as she watched her friend fall back to the nearest autopsy table before sliding to the floor. "MAURA!"

AN: Cliffhanger. YAY.

Few things to say: 1. Hoyt is NOT a zombie. 2. If you were following "Forgotten Days" I am sorry to say I will be getting rid of it. 3. In order to make up for it I will be posting another story in its place. I will try to get as much typed as possible before I post the story so it will not fall by the wayside. Lastly, I will get another chapter of this story out later on today. The chapter will be longer- I promise.

Review please and let me know what you think


	2. Fear

Boogeyman

Chapter 2: Fear

Maura watched through a painful haze as Hoyt rushed the slender detective, who was frozen in fear. The blonde M.E. tasted blood as she attempted to shout Jane's name to get the detective out of her daze. She stared helplessly at Jane while Hoyt closed the space between Jane and himself. Jane finally broke out of her daze just as the scalpel embedded itself in Jane's neck.

"I win, Jane," Hoyt said as he pulled the scalpel to the other side of Jane's neck. The detective fell to the ground while blood sprayed from the injury. "JA-" Maura was cut off mid-scream when she began to cough violently, blood splattering on the ground next to her. A wet gurgle escaped Jane's throat and filled the silence of the morgue. Maura watched through tear-filled eyes as Jane's chest stopped rising.

"Ah, Dr. Isles, I didn't forget about you," Hoyt said approaching the wounded M.E., "I hope you didn't forget what I said I was going to do to you the last time we talked." Maura's thoughts went back to her first time seeing the monster that was approaching. _"Don't worry, doctor. I'm not going to kill you. RAPE YOU," Hoyt shouted rearing up in his chair_.

Hoyt knelt next to Maura and grabbed her hands, which were atop her wound trying to stop the flow of blood. "You were close to Jane weren't you Dr. Isles," Hoyt said as he extended Maura's right arm out and impaled her hand to the ground with one of the scalpels he was carrying. She stifled a cry of pain as the second scalpel trapped her left hand to the ground. Maura welcomed the darkness clouding her vision as she felt Hoyt straddle her.

AN: Please don't kill me. I am sorry that it took so long to update this. I have the next chapter written but not typed up yet so it WILL be up tomorrow. Please review.


	3. End of a Dream

Boogeyman

DISCLAIMER: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Chapter 3: End of a Dream

"Maura, wake up. It's only a dream," Maura heard Jane's pleading voice as she bolted into an upright position. Only to fall back on the bed after her head collided with Jane's. "Shit, Maura, I wake you up from a nightmare and this is what I get. God, I think you gave me a concussion," the brunette said falling back on the bed with her hand covering her already injured forehead. "I doubt that is the case as you are not only aware of your surroundings, but you are not showing any signs of confus-" Jane's laugh cut off Maura's rambling and Maura was unable to hold her laughter.

Jane broke the silence that followed the duo's laughter, "So, you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Maura turned from Jane before starting to tell her the entirety of the nightmare. "Maura, I'm sorry. Even with the bastard gone he haunts us," Jane said gathering Maura's hands in her scarred ones. The two sat in silence as they stared at the scars that marked a beginning of a nightmare and the scars brought about by ending it. Jane swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Come on. It's two in the morning and we more than likely won't be getting anymore sleep so let's go eat."

Thirty minutes later the two women found themselves swapping stories of their youth. "Hello, Jo Friday," Jane said as the little dog trotted into the room and jumped on the edge of Jane's chair. "Maura, I need to take Jo outside to go to the restroom, care to join me," Jane said getting up from the table and searching for Jo's leash. "Sure, let me grab a coat," Maura said as she gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. "Jo, not on the rug," Jane shouted running toward the small dog, "Maura, meet me outside." As Jane opened the door the room was filled with the sound of a gunshot and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

"JANE!"

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will have the next one up later today or possible tomorrow. Please review.


	4. Reality

Boogeyman

Chapter 4: Reality

Maura watched in horror as Jane collapsed to the floor, "JANE!" She ran up to her fallen friend completely unaware if the shooter had left or not, but not really caring. '_Entrance and exit wounds,_' Maura thought as she knelt down in the pool of blood that had begun to form underneath the detective. Her skilled hands found the wound and pressed down causing Jane's features to be flooded with pain.

"Jane, stay with me. It's going to be-" Maura couldn't finish her sentence last thing Jane needed was for her to hyperventilate because she lied to her. Jane's eyes began to close as a light from across the hallway flooded the entrance of Jane's apartment. Maura looked up to see Jane's neighbor's shocked face, "Dr. Isles, what happened?"

"Marissa, I need towels," Maura watched the law student leave coming back with about several towels. She grabbed the first towel and placed it to Jane's chest, the white towel quickly turned a deep red as it became soaked with blood. Marissa handed her another towel, "I called the police and the paramedics, Dr. Isles."

Maura's stomach turned as the pool of blood continued to grow. "Marissa, place your hands here and here," she guided the young woman's hands to where her hands had been. Carefully, Maura lifted Jane's right shoulder to get a view of the exit wound. '_She could have a collapsed lung or the bullet may have nicked an artery,_' Maura shuttered as the possibilities formed in her head.

Maura's hands expertly found the wound and she felt a sense of déjà vu as Jane's blood seeped between her fingers.

FLASHBACK

"_JANE," Maura screamed as she ran out of the precinct and watched in horror as Jane pressed the gun into her abdomen. The gunshot was deafening and the image of Jane shooting herself was seared into Maura's mind. Jane and Bobby fell to the asphalt in a tangled mass while Maura, Frost, and Korsak were frozen in place. _

_Maura was the first to recover, sprinting to the two motionless figures. "Frost, Korsak," Maura shouted at the two detectives, moving them into action. Maura pressed her hands on Jane's wound as Korsak handed her his jacket. "Frank- " Jane coughed as she tried to ask about her brother. _

"_He's fine, Janie," Korsak said with tears in his eyes, "They are taking him to Mass General."_

"_Good," Jane said as her features relaxed. "Jane, please honey. Open your eyes, Jane," Maura pleaded with the wounded woman. A hand fell on the ME's shoulder, "Ma'am."_

_End Flashback _

"Ma'am, let us take over," the paramedic said as his partner relieved Marissa of her position. "Come on, Dr. Isles," Marissa grabbed Maura's elbow and lead her to the couch as the two paramedics scrambled to stabilize Jane for movement. "We're taking her to Mass General," Maura heard one of the paramedics say. Maura sprang to her feet and followed the gurney outside, "I'm riding with her."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we need the room to work on your friend," the female paramedic placed her hand on Maura's shoulder, preventing her from climbing into the back of the ambulance. Marissa ran up next to her as the ambulance took off down the road, "I'll drive you there."

Tears ran down Maura's face as she got into Marissa's car, "What if-" Maura broke down as her mind ran through the chances of Jane's survival. "I don't know Jane that well but I know that she is tough and stubborn. You seem to care for her and she probably knows that you care. So she won't give up on you. She'll be ok," Marissa said in hopes that she can calm the distressed doctor. Maura's sobs subsided long enough for them to reach the hospital.

Marissa barely had her car in park before the doctor ran out of the car and ran up the ambulance as the paramedics lowered the gurney to the ground. "GSW to the upper right chest. BP 60 over 40. The right lung is collapsed," the paramedic rattled off to the doctor that intercepted the gurney. A shrill alarm went off as the doctor and the two paramedics rushed the gurney through the emergency room. Maura felt her heart shatter as the doctor shouted out, "She's crashing let's get her into surgery." The gurney burst through the doors as a nurse blocked Maura from entering the surgical ward, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you go in there."

The nurse wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as the ME collapsed to the floor, sobbing. "Come on, honey," he nurse said as she lifted Maura to her feet with Marissa's help. Together they guided Maura to the waiting room, "Is there anyone I should call," the nurse asked as they entered the waiting room. "Her mother and her partners," Maura said in between sobs, "Oh, God, what am I going to tell them?"

Ok. So I have really dropped the ball on updating my stories, but please bear with me. I won't promise a quick update, but I am hoping to finish this story before October. As always please review.


	5. Found Love in a Hopeless Place

Boogeyman

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.

Chapter 5: Found Love in a Hopeless Place

Angela sat on the sofa in Maura's living room, curled up reading the crime novel she picked up at the grocery store. The twists and turns in the plot had kept her up hours after Jane's birthday party had ended. Angela frowned when knocking at the door stopped her from finishing the chapter she was on.

She opened the door and was met with Vincent Korsak's tear streaked face and knew that this wasn't a simple late night visit. Her first thought went to the night Korsak told her Jane had been attacked by Hoyt. "No, Vince, please don't tell me," Korsak's heart broke for the Rizzoli matriarch but the only thing he could do for her was wrap his arms around her sobbing form. "Jane's been shot, Angela. She is still in surgery. ," He said as tried calming Angela, but only managed to make the woman's sobbing worsen. "Maura … Maura was with her. Is Maura ok," Angela finally asked after remembering the blonde medical examiner staying with her daughter following the party. "She is at the hospital," Angela's expression turned from heartbroken to devastated, "Maura's ok, Angela."

Korsak walked to the coat rack and grabbed one of the coats, "Here put this on and I'll drive you to the hospital." The older detective helped Angela with her coat and took her to his waiting car. The ride to the hospital was silent except for the occasional sniffling from Angela. "Vince, I… Thank you for being here for me and Jane," Angela said as they got out of the car and headed to the emergency room.

Angela's eyes scanned the emergency room and were only met by the sympathetic looks of the medical staff. "Angela," Angela turned to the familiar voice of the medical examiner. The unexpected sight of blood on Maura's knees and arms brought Angela to tears. The two women embraced each other before Korsak guided them to the empty chairs in the waiting room. Maura held onto Angela's hand in order to calm not only the elder Rizzoli but to calm herself as well.

"Has anyone told Frankie and Tommy about-" Angela asked after her sobbing subsided. Korsak nodded, "Frost figured it would be best if he told Frankie and then they would find Tommy and tell him." The room fell silent as a nurse walked in the room. The young nurse held up her hand to stop the trio from asking the questions she knew was about to come, "I am Nurse McCarthy and before you ask, I don't know how Ms. Rizz- I mean, Detective Rizzoli," she corrected herself when Maura's mouth opened to do so herself, "is doing. But I did some asking around and got these," she held out a pair of black scrubs and motioned to the small pile of blankets at the nurses' station, "I don't know how long the surgery may last so I figured I could make you comfortable in this trying time."

"Thank you, ma'am," Korsak said as he stood up to shake the woman's hand. "It's my pleasure," she responded as she returned the handshake and handed Maura the scrubs, "I can show you to one of the rooms the nurses use so you can freshen up." Maura stood and followed the nurse leaving Korsak and Angela alone.

Korsak moved to the now vacated seat next to Angela and took her hands. "Vince," Angela's voice sounded hollow as she thought about her only daughter, "You have been a good friend to me and Jane in the past year. But you have to get the person that did this." Korsak could only nod his head, "I will. Angela, I-" Before he could finish his sentence Angela's lips covered his. His initial shock was quickly replaced as he deepened the kiss. The two broke apart their embrace as a voice came from behind them, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

AN: So while everything goes to hell in a hand basket, Angela and Korsak hook up. Although Angela and Cavanaugh make a really cute couple- but that is beside the point right now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect one sometime next week.


End file.
